Ron went back to time, literally(Rewrite)
by bob4204ever
Summary: After the 2nd Battle of Hogwarts, which result death of Lord Voldermort, but also the death of many Ron's of friends and family, including both of his bestfriend. Devastated, Ron made a promise to himself that he will give a good fight against every rising Dark Lord as long as he breaths, and he will find a way to go back in time to prevent the death of his families and friends.


I DO not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Obviously...

and I also happen to rewritting this story of mine which happen to have a single chapter, so don;t worry you won't missed much. The story might changed a little bit even tho I've only written several hundred words only. So sorry for the first two people who read the original chapter 1, but do hope you enjoy this concept much more than previous. Still wroking on it tho. Unfortunately my laptop reset and I didn't save my edit in this chapter, R.I.P.

"Bloody hell, it actually work." said Ron as he look around in his Gryffindor bedroom

"I actually went back in time. The year Triwizard took place, the year Cedric died, the year Voldermort return."

And will you look at that, Harry Potter, my best friend, who is quite smaller and thinner than I remember. He really do need to eat more. So young and so innocent, obviously since he never seen death before, specifically Cedric and his Godfather death which he blame himself even after years have passed by.

After so many years, not being able to see and talk with my best mate, for so many year, I still somehow able to stop myself from assaulting my best mate, giving him the the tightest hug a human can ever give, possibly resulting breaking his spine and damaging his ribs.

I need to calm down and refresh my days of Hogwarts memories, even though I still remember good amount of memories of my youth, I can only remember a summary of my youth, each year.

In this case, Triwizard Tournament, fighting with Harry, mostly giving him the silent treatment, and Hermione during the Yule Ball, asking Fleur Delacour for Yule Ball which I failed miserably who will become my future sister-in-law or at least have the potential to become my brother wife, Harry fighting a Dragon over a Golden Egg, Cedric Diggory Death, Death Eater disguising as Mad Eye with Polyjuice potion, and so on and on that's not worth mentioning.

"Psst, Harry. PSSST. Harry. You awake?" Man it's good to say his name to a living Harry and not a tombstone with Harry name written on it.

"I am now, what the hell do you want?"

"Geez, what's your problem, am I disturbing your beauty sleep or something?"

"Oh I dunno Ron, maybe because not too long ago as in 5 minutes ago, a friend of mine is being stupid, accusing me doing something that I didn't want to do, him knowing very well I will never do something such stupid thing, and then telling me to piss off."

"Oh… who is that friend of yours?"

"That stupid friend of mine is you, you git! What is it that you want?!"

"Oh, right... now I remember." Realizing I sent myself into the past after Albus announce Harry is one of the 'four' Champion, which is still hundred of times better than being sent 'after' Cedric died and Voldemort returning.

It's alright I talk to you later but for now try to get some sleep." It be best if we were to talk about our petty quarrels after having a good sleep, especially for Harry since he realize someone is out to get him by forcing him to join Triwizard Tournament.

"Wha- whatever." said Harry as he turn his face away from Ron who is obviously smiling at him as if he never seen him for years and he just happen to see Harry during his non-existent menstruation cycle.

I remember it alright, the night that I felt betrayed thinking my best friend 'actually' lied to me, push me away so he can have all the glory to himself which was pretty stupid now that I think about it considering Harry never want fame as a Triwizard Champion, let alone 'the-boy-who-live', in reality he just want to be… well he just want to be Harry, who have no responsibility on his shoulder that weight of a planet with the lives of millions if not billions human being.

BUT TO BE FAIR, the evidence is overwhelming against Harry own word. He never did propose a plan on how to get passed by the Age Line but he didn't even deny he want to join the Triwizard Tournament despite how many time I have mention how much I want to join the Tournament (whether for fame or grand prize of 1000 golden galleons which I gladly share 50% of it with my best friend who I thought would help me which I doubt he accept before I convince him to accept it for the 1000th time. Not only I misunderstood he didn't want to let me know how he get through the Age Line, I also thought he still leaving me in the dark after I 'thought' I found out he's lying just so he can claim the 1000 golden galleons prize which is just a pocket money comparing to the Potter wealth, all by himself even though the twins (George and Fred) are willing to share the prize with their own best friend, Lee Jordan.

How else would my 15 year old hot blooded self would reacted? Not giving Harry the silent treatment and pretend everything's is okay and giving him my best fake smile while carrying a damage heart.

But fortunately we made up, before Harry actually got himself killed during the Tournament, not that he did but I won't take that chance in this timeline nor the previous, or worse losing him permanently over petty quarrels. War is coming, and we fighting over... what are we really fighting about?

Quickly, I lay on my bed, easily falling asleep, having the best sleep I have ever experience for Merlin know how long, as if there isn't an actual war coming in several years which will result the death of many friends, family and innocent.

But my own blissful sleep was quickly spoiled by a sudden nightmare of Fred death and other's, even though my blissful sleep was interrupted by a nightmare, I didn't let it bother me since the quality of my several attempt of sleeping, if you can call it sleeping, more like 30 of napping and 5 minutes of nightmare, is still a hundred times better comparing the sleep I can get in my previous life. Especially since I keep telling myself everyone I love and care about is still alive which resulting the constant nightmare I'm getting is becoming more a trivial nightmare than a nightmare that can damage my health such as stress, sleep deprivation and etc, which I can conclude I do not need to depend on Dreamless Potion, though I might want to use it once a while but I don't have to depend on it as if it is water to re hydrate my body.

After several hour of successful sleeping and half of hour of nightmare and waking up several times, I silently walk out of Gryffindor dormitories to have a walk to clear my mind, with the help of Disillusionment Charm and other spell which will help me become literally non-existent, which is many time's better than a simple invisibility cloak including one of the Deathly Hallow which only make's you invisible, but won't stop other from noticing your footstep or hearing your breathing unless you have train yourself the step of stealth.

Walking the Hogwarts Castle, alone, passed by curfew, breaking several rules in one go, my mind is screaming nostalgia, happy memories here and there but also the painful memories such as walking by countless corpse of Hogwarts student, fellow classmates, housemates, schoolmates, junior and senior, young and old.

It was a mistake of walking around the castle, alone, in middle of the night, without Harry or Hermione or anyone at all, fortunately no one will notice my emotional breakdown, now I'm all alone and depressed, and I'm really close of breaking down which I will happy greet it, for the first time in decade, which is good news actually because I used to have a heart made of stone of ice.

"Whose there?"

'Oh f*ck. Out of all people' I crouch and hide within the shadow of Hogwart walls unnecessarily since my charm is still activate, 'that I gonna walk into in the middle of the night, past curfew, I just happen to walk by Professor Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Wizard of all Time, or should I say in his time.'

"I'm warning whoever you are, if you a threat to the student of Hogwarts, including Beauxbaton and Durmstrang, I will be force to use lethal force to show yourself." Warned Albus as he raise his Elder Wand.

'Oh sh*t, he really is serious.' Of course I have to met stumble into Albus Dumbledore who is ready to kill. It be best for me to confront him, sooner or later he will notice my personality and character have greatly changed, suspecting me to much of becoming a secret Death Eater or an impostar, especially since I'm a best friend with the-boy-who-live, even if he doesn't realize I didn't exist, he can always ask Hogwarts teacher and Gryffindor Headmistress opinion of my personality change.

"It's me Professor Dumbledore." I speak out as I let down several of my charm.

"Ron? Ronald Bilius Weasley, what in Merlin names are you doing out, past curfew and how did you cast a invisibility charm(disillusionment charm) that even I'm unable to break through?"

'Seriously? First question, why instead of how?'

"This is not a good time for any student to walk around the castle in middle of the night, past curfew, alone, especially after what happen during the announcement of Triwizard Champion with Harry as the fourth Triwizard Champion, don't you think so to Ronald Weasley?" said Albus but not asking.

"Yes, of course sir. It just that..." I didn't expect to bump to anyone let alone being seen by Albus, the so called greatest wizard of all time, or should I say in his time, so I just give whatever excuse I can made on the spot and whatever on my mind, which is about my small 'fight' with Harry, "It's about Harry, sir-" I continue until Albus interrupted me as if he understand what I'm trying to say as an excuse.

"Ah... yes, I expected you to be upset by Harry 'joining' the Triwizard Tournament. But just to be clear, why don't you tell me, why are you upset at him for?"

He expected me to be upset?

"I'm disappointed at him for not telling me, his best friend that he's gonna sign up for Triwizard Tournament. I've said so many times how much I want to sign up the tournament, regardless if I get pick or not, after all Harry and I been through more dangerous task than some tournament, I think... " I thought out-loud falsely as I have already know how dangerous and deadly the tournament can be "and he never did deny he want to join the tournament despite his lack of enthusiastic of joining it." I continue.

Suddenly recalling how Harry mentioning that other student will most likely put their name after everyone else go to sleep and how he admit he will do the same so no one else be watching 'goblet gobbed them right back out again', even though he didn't admit he did put his name inside the Goblet. I explain more.

"He also mention how if he gonna put his name inside the Goblet, he gonna do it in after everyone else goes back to sleep so no one will see him messed up if the Goblet decide to, 'gobbed him right back out again'..." I quote Harry words.

Albus seem to be surprise as if he didn't expect the reason behind my disappointment for Harry.

"My dear boy, I assure you, Harry did not put his name in the Goblet nor did he betray your trust. He value your friendship more than anything that this world can provide, that includes fame, glory and wealth. You may not trust whatever word that's coming from Harry mouth at this moment but you should at least consider your mine, your Headmaster."

I be lying if I said I did not expect this advice from him, not that I expect him to not care about his student problem regardless if the student problem is also Harry Potter problem. More importantly, where the fuck were you at when Harry and I need your advice in my previous life?!

I replace my surprised expression with genuine smile of a gratitude.

"Thank you Professor. I needed that." Technically the truth since I did need that advice from my previous life. "I be going now sir." As I walk away slowly.

"You still haven't answer my second question Ron. Since when did you able to cast advance concealment spells skillfully. It's one thing to cast a concealment spell that is the difficulty of NEWT-level by a OWLS student which isn't rare but it's a different story if a student who haven't even graduated NEWT let alone finish his OWLS is capable of casting it skillfully."

"I think you mistaken Professor. I didn't cast any beyond NEWT-level spell." Wink, wink as I twinkle my eyes to him.

Confusion appear on Albus expression until it was replace by awe after I sent telepathic thought to his mind.

"You should calm yourself Albus. I am indeed Ronald Bilius Weasley, not an impostor but not the Ronald you used know. It be best if we were to continue our discussion in a much private area rather than the Hallways, after all, the wall of Hogwarts have ears and eyes." I said telepathically to Albus as I look around the Hallway.

Albus just stood there with fear and admiration for a good several second and give me a nod as he told me.

"Come with me to the Headmaster room." Albus wasn't asking, especially since he still had his Elder Wand in his hand. Who can blame him?

"Now, let's begin by introducing yourself." Not bothering to sit down to his chair, clearly still a bit wary of me.

"My name is Ronald Bilius Weasley." I began.

"Yes, you have already told me your name. You are Ronald Weasley but you are not Ronald Weasley the one I... or should I say, we used to know. Who a are you?" As he tighten his grip.

"No need to be hasty..." I would call him an old man but I'm not young either, physically, yes, mentality, no.

"I'm from the future." I continue. "I came back to time with good intention."

"Surprising but not unexpected. Why did you go back to the past? Is the future that bad for you to go back in time and change the future? What is this, your so called good intention? What are you gonna do now that you know the future? What and whose future are you intending to change?-"

"Albus, please. I can only answer one answer at a time."

"Can you blame me? We are talking about time travel that the Wizard World have touch so little. The things one can achieve with such power, yet the unseen consequences... Why?

"What you just said... the future is really that bad. I really doubt I'm able to make it worse for myself." And I'm quite confident to control the situation if things went to bad to worse case scenario, not that I'm gonna tell him that. One could say I am arrogant but I have the power and the strength to be arrogant.

"What going to happen in the near future?"

"Can't tell. Won't tell. Not yet. It's for the-"

"Greater good? Ronald, that mentality will only do more harm than good. I assure you, I under-"

"It's alright Albus. I do not have such thought." I have no intention to let my former mentor suffer anymore humiliation one more second as much as I want to make use all of my memories from the future.

"It's really is for the best if the less people know about the future event (and plot twist), the better." Especially if one of the people whose closest friend is being impersonated by a Death Eater, and is currently being humiliated by being strip naked, lock inside, probably starve just enough to weaken him but not enough to kill them, in his own trunk which was originally meant to imprison Death Eater before he retired.

"Very well. I won't ask any more question. For now." said Albus as he finally sit on his chair and loosen his grip on the Elder Wand.

"By the way, you keep addressing me by my first name as if we were old friend. Were we?..."

"No but yes, we would be friend if you were still alive, but apparently I'm only able to befriend your painting which you educated it quite a lot more than you need to."

"My painting? Wait, if I were still alive? Did I?..."

"Died? Yes. You accepted your death in a year or so, which is cause by a powerful curse, so you spent quite an amount of time educating your painting, more than you need to, enough for it let me know more about you than a painting should."

Albus just sit there, with an odd expression, not knowing how to react to his death including his painting of telling other people about himself.

"Don't worry, your painting didn't tell me about you that shouldn't have come from a mouth of a painting" Because it was your brother, Abeforth that tells me a lot about you.

"That's good to know."

"And don't bother with the Legilimency, you won't be able to go through penetrate my wall."

"Forgive me for intruding your mind, I only do it to my student when the situation is needed, especially if it got to do with the safety of the school. More importantly, back then, what you just did, was it really 'Transmency'?"

"Telepathic, Psychic, Transmency, depending the culture. That's what the Wizarding World called it. Yes, it is."

"This is the first time I seeing it in act, or should I say hearing it from my own experience."

"That's because actual Transmency never exist." I stopped.

'Until now. Sure, there are spells that's transmitting thoughts to another, but it's much more complicated, more of blurry unstable emotion than thoughts and not worth the hassle of learning it from various wizard culture all around the world.' I continued by transmitting my thought to Albus mind. 'Let's continue talking through our thoughts. I prefer not being eavesdrop by various Hogwarts Headmaster portrait.' Even if they keep my secret tighter than the goblins protecting their bank, which isn't much since Voldermort in his weakest state is able to break in and out without letting them know he, the Dark Lord is still alive.

'Is it possible, for me to learn it from you? It's not everyday you got to encounter a mythical magic.'

'Would not rate it, mythical, Albus. While it's true it a powerful and thought to be a myth, a legend magical spell, it always have exist all around us.'

'It has?'

'Just like I said before. all various magical culture, from all over the world. All I need is to study them, mix them up here and there, and voilà. You just got yourself a pretty useful spell.'

'It's easier said than done. Countless powerful wizard witches have done the way you have done it. Traveling and living through various powerful magical culture and countries for years, decade if not half of their life span, but history can only written down enough name of the wizard and witches that just only need one hand.'

'Of couse I'm exaggerating. I happen to completed someone else work who failed to. continue because of their short life, and I just happen to have assistance from many bright wizard and wizard in their generation for the task. You all powerful wizard and witches can sometimes a bit too arrogant and a little bit shy to ask for help from other wizard witches.'

'Unexpected but reasonable and believable, and more surprising than an you saying that you done it all by yourself, as if you the true title of "The Greatest Wizard of All-Time"...'

'Oh I dunno about that, you not wrong about the last part, Albus.' I thought only to myself. 'And as for you request for me to teach you... Transmency, I do not mind but not now, I do not have the luxury of time to teach you of Transmency, even the most gifted wizard need a whole month to able to pick up Transmency let alone mastering it which require a decade if I were to be modest.'

'Then what are we doing now. Is it not Transmency, we doing?'

'You only able to communicate with me through thoughts only because I have Mastered Transmency.'

'Every second of having a conversation with you, you keep surprise me. At this rate, it's not good for my heart.'

"It's getting quite late, I should be heading back to bed, Headmaster." I said as I slowly exit to the door, revealing my back to Albus.

"Of course, of course.. You should be on your way now. And don't get caught by other Hogwarts staff member for being out of your dorm past curfew, Ronald." Albus said as he shush me away with his hand as he sit on his chair for him to think with all of this information which include Ronald Weasley being a time-traveler, possibly the next bearer of his title, "Greatest Wizard of all time", in fact it would not surprise him if the title has already been taken by him.

"Of course sir. And sir." I said as turn to him.

"Yes?" As he look up at me.

"Voldermort indeed successfully made Hoxcruxes for himself, as you suspected him to be."

"Oh..." said Albus as he face turn pale.

"And no I did not missaid Hoxcruxes, Voldermort successfully made Six Hoxcruxes, Seven if you were to include his own soul or what left of it that's currently wandering in Albania, waiting for his most loyal follower to aid him for his revival." Eight if we were to count Harry... which I keep to myself, not that I doubt he suspect Harry is one of Voldermort Hoxcruxes, but it be best if I were to confirm for Albus later, unless I actually wanted to give him a heart attack.

"Oh Merlin..." said Albus as he face literally turn whiter than a banshee as he let his body rest in his comfy chair.

"Good bye, Albus." I said with my goodbye without looking at the old man pitiful expression.

"What just happen?" Ask one of the Hogwarts Headmaster Portrait who were the only one almost successfully fool the young read head student that he was in deep sleep not just second ago, almost if Ron didn't know about them very well from the future.


End file.
